


To The Rescue

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What ever happened to Percy after the war was over?





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is an outtake from my story _STRANDED_. Thanks to my beta Taja for taking the time and effort to help me get this story out.  


* * *

**To The Rescue**

 November 15, 2000 

Molly had just finished putting on her cloak, preparing for her monthly visit to the small graveyard on the hill, when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it might be Hermione, as Arthur and Ron had left earlier to help Bill, she called out, “Come on in dear.”  

When no one came in, Molly, wondering who it could be, walked over and opened the door. She was shocked to find a thin, poorly dressed Penny standing there holding a baby in one arm and the hand of a skinny little boy in the other. 

Unable to meet Molly’s eye, Penny held her head down and mumbled, “Hello Mrs. Weasley.” 

Molly had always liked Percy’s wife but looking at the poor creature before her she had a hard time believing this could be her. Recovering from her shock, Molly grabbed Penny, hugging her tightly, “Oh, Penny. I’m so glad to see you dear. Where have you been?” 

At her words, Penny seemed to collapse; her thin frame shaking violently as heavy sobs escaped her.  

“There, there now. It’s all right dear, “Molly crooned softly as she rubbed and patted the back of the sobbing girl in her arms. “Everything’s all right dear. You’re home now,” she said as she led her daughter-in-law into the house.  

Taking them into the kitchen, Molly sat Penny down at the table. “How about a nice cup of tea and something to eat?” she asked, looking at the boy standing beside his mother.  “And what might your name be sweetie?” 

“Charlie.”  His voice was so soft she almost didn’t hear him. 

“Just Charlie?” 

Looking shyly up at her he said, “Charles Percy Weasley. But Daddy just calls me Charlie.” 

“And how old are you Charlie?” 

“Five.” 

“Five. My, you’re a big boy aren’t you? Can you tell me what the baby's name is?” 

“He’s Arthur. Arthur Fredrick Weasley and he’s three.” 

“Three? He’s three months old?” 

“Uh-huh,” the boy said nodding his head. 

Standing up, Molly picked up the skinny boy and placing him in the chair by his mother asked, “Are you hungry, Charlie?” At his nod, she continued, “Well then why don’t you sit right here while I fix everyone something to eat, okay?” 

“Okay” 

In no time Molly was placing a plate full of thick sandwiches on the table followed by a glass of pumpkin juice for the boy and a cup of hot tea for Penny. Her heart ached as she watched the little boy devour his sandwich, as if he hadn’t eaten in a while. Looking at Penny she noticed that she was also hungrily devouring her own while trying to hide it 

“Eat up. There’s plenty and I can always make more.”  

In what seemed like minutes the plate was empty. Receiving assurances that both were full, Molly picked up her tea from the counter and turning to Penny asked, “Would you like to go sit in the parlor by the fire dear?” 

Penny’s head jerked, “What? Did you say something Molly?” 

Realizing that the poor girl was falling asleep in her chair, Molly reached down and took the sleeping baby from her. Placing her free hand under Penny’s arm she lifted her from the chair. “Come on dear let’s get you to bed. You too, Charlie.” 

Tucking a weeping Penny into the bed in Percy’s old room she leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Now you just rest dear. Well have a nice talk when you’re feeling better.” 

“I’m sorry, Molly. I didn’t mean to put you out. I’m just so tired…” 

"Shhh! Dear, it’s alright. This is your home. Just rest now. I’ll look after the baby for you.”  

Dimming the light, Molly took Charlie’s hand, and closing the door behind her, led him into Ron’s old room where she tucked the sleepy little boy in. He was asleep almost as his head hit the pillow. 

Returning to the parlor, Molly pinched a bit of Floo powder and tossing it into the fire said, “Comfort Hollow”, before stepping into the flame. 

“Hermione, are you here?” 

“On the patio, Molly,” came Hermione’s voice through the open French doors. 

Hermione was sitting in a chair, a book on her lap, when Molly stepped into the warm, glass enclosed patio, the twins lying on a blanket nearby. Seeing the worried look on Molly’s face, she stood up. “Molly, is something wrong?” 

“Penny just showed up on my doorstep with her two children. The poor dears looked half starved.” 

“Where are they now?” Noticing the baby in Molly’s arm, she asked, “Is that her baby? What’s happened to them?” Hermione asked her face alight with surprise and concern as she came over to see the baby. 

“After getting Penny and Charlie something to eat I put them to bed and hurried here with the baby so that she could get some rest. The poor dear was completely exhausted. I don’t know what’s happened; we didn’t get a chance to talk yet.” 

“Did she say anything about Percy?” 

“No, she was falling asleep as soon as she’d finished eating.” 

Before Hermione had a chance to ask any more questions, the baby woke up, its weak pitiful cries filling the air around them. 

Taking the small baby from Molly, Hermione asked, “Do you know the baby's name?” 

“It’s Arthur. Arthur Fredrick Weasley.” 

Unwrapping the thick, but worn, blanket from the crying baby, Hermione choked back a sob at the sight before her. Looking up at Molly she exclaimed, “Oh Molly! He’s starving.”  

The baby’s skin was drawn tightly against his bones, his small belly swollen with hunger as he cried pitifully in her arms. 

Sitting back down in her chair, Hermione unbuttoned her blouse, pulled down the flap of her nursing bra, and held the starved baby to her breast. His questing mouth found her nipple and he began to suck weakly. As Hermione’s milk started to flow he began to suck harder and soon was suckling greedily on her.  

Looking up a Molly, she asked, “How could she let him get like this?” 

“I don’t know,” Molly said as she watched the hungry baby feed. “But I’m not going to pass judgment until she has a chance to defend herself. The poor thing was starved herself. Maybe that’s why she came to me. Her children were starving and she couldn’t feed them.  

“Maybe not the boy, but surely she could at least feed the baby.”  

“Not if her milk had dried up from not eating. Anyway it doesn’t matter now. They’re here and we’ll take care of them now, won’t we?” 

Looking down to where the baby’s suckling had slowed, Hermione said, “Bloody right we will.” 

“I need to get back in case they wake up.”  

“Leave the baby here. He’s going to need to feed again in a little while. You can bring Penny over when she wakes up.” 

“Are you sure? What if Ron gets back before she wakes up? How are you going to explain the baby to him?” 

“You leave that to me. Just promise to bring her here so I can hear what she has to say.” 

“All right dear, we’ll be back later,” Molly said as she headed back inside. 

After checking on her two guests, Molly set about making dinner. She was sure that Penny and Charlie would be hungry when they woke up. 

Ron returned early that evening from helping Bill build a new shed, the old one having collapsed with snow. Hot, tired, and hungry, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he walked into the living room of his home. The twins were curled up asleep on a blanket in front of the fire while Hermione was sitting in a chair nearby nursing a small redheaded baby. 

“Bloody hell, Hermione where’d that come from?” Ron said rather loudly, pointing at the baby. 

“Shhh! Quiet, Ron, you’ll wake the twins and I just got them down.”  

“But Hermione,” Ron started, walking over to stand above her, “where the bloody Hel…” His voice trailed off as he saw the emaciated body of the baby nursing on his wife. “Blimey, what happened to him?”

“I’m not sure. Your mother brought him over this morning and I’ve been feeding him every hour since. The poor thing is severely starved.” 

“But whose baby is it? Where did Mum get him?” 

Looking up, Hermione stared at her husband for a minute before speaking. “It’s Penny’s. She showed up at the Burrow this morning with her two children, half starved, and completely exhausted from what Molly said.” 

“Penny’s! Is she all right? Where’s the other kid? I know Percy is a right bastard, but I don’t think he’d starve his own family….” 

“Ron! Ron, slow down. Penny and her son are at the Burrow. Still asleep I presume because Molly promised to bring Penny over as soon as she woke up. And before you ask, no she didn’t say anything about Percy.” 

Feeling the baby’s mouth release her, she looked down. Finding him asleep, she secured her bra and re-buttoned her blouse. Standing up, she held the small bundle out to Ron. “Here, take him for me while I go find him some of Freddy’s old baby clothes. I haven’t been able to look what with the twins and feeding him so often.” 

Still shocked at the baby’s frail look, Ron was very gentle as he took the sleeping child from Hermione. “What’s his name?” 

“Arthur,” she said as she vanished down the hall. 

Looking at the small child, Ron knew that something must be terribly wrong. Even though he thought Percy to be a royal bastard, he knew Percy would never do something like this to his own family.  

He jumped when Hermione’s voice spoke behind him. “These ought to fit him all right,” she said coming around in front of him and holding out thick light blue footed pyjamas.  

The baby made small mewing sounds, but didn’t wake, as she maneuvered his small feet and arms into the pyjamas before buttoning up the front.  

Ron had remained quiet as Hermione dressed the baby. But when she was finished, he insisted they go immediately to the Burrow. When she hesitated, he told her he had a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong and he wanted to be there when Penny woke up. Gathering the twins up, they flooed over to the Burrow. 

When they arrived, after placing the still sleeping twins down on a blanket, they joined Arthur and Molly who were seated at the kitchen table. Evidently Molly had just finished filling Arthur in on the day’s activities for he jumped up as they entered. “Is that him?” he asked. When Hermione nodded, Arthur held out his hands taking the sleeping baby as she passed him over, Molly coming to stand beside him. 

“Oh! He looks much better now. He’s even got some color to him,” Molly said as she ran her fingers gently over the baby’s cheek. 

“He should. He’s been waking up long enough to feed every hour since you left. I didn’t think a baby could drink that much.” Hermione stated. 

“Dad, Mum, something’s wrong. Percy may be a git, but he’d never let this happen to Penny and his children. I know that,” Ron said looking intently at his parents. 

“He’s in prison.” A quiet voice said. Everyone’s head turned to find Penny standing in the kitchen doorway, her thin arms wrapped in front of her.  

Walking hesitantly over to where Arthur stood holding her baby she asked, “How is he?”  

Seeing the color in his sleeping face as Arthur held him out, she started to cry. Turning to Hermione, she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her, “Thank you,” she whispered through her tears. “Thank you for saving my baby.”  

Holding Penny in a hug of her own, Hermione choked voice replied, “You don’t have to thank me Penny. We’re family,” her words bringing more tears from Penny’s thin form.  

Placing her hand gently on Penny’s shoulder, Molly led her over to the table, seating her in one of its chairs, “Now you just sit here and eat, dear. We can talk afterwards.” Turning to Ron she continued, “Ron, go up and wake Charlie. He’s in your old room. I’m sure he’s going to be hungry too.” 

By the time Molly had the table set and the food on it, Ron returned with a skinny red headed little boy in tow. At the sight of all the food, the little boy’s eyes opened wide.Hurrying around the table, Molly swept up the boy, “There you are Charlie. Have a nice nap did you? I bet you’re ready to eat now aren’t you?” she said as she placed him in the chair next to his mother. Looking around at everybody she said, “Well what are you waiting for? Tuck in before it gets cold.” 

Arthur’s smile was grim as he watched the little boy shovel food into his mouth as fast as he could. Ron had always been a hearty eater, but this little boy wasn’t eating for pleasure, he was eating because he was starved. Penny, he noticed, was trying to restrain herself, but she too had a sense of desperation in the way she was eating. Arthur knew from what Molly had told him that the baby had suffered the worst effects of starvation and he had to restrain himself from asking Penny the cause of her family’s current state as he waited for her to finish eating. 

Finally Penny sat down her fork, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and looking at Molly said, “Thank you Molly. I’ve really missed your cooking.” She seemed to have some of her old spirit back as she looked around the table, smiling tenderly when her eyes rested on her nursing baby that Hermione held. “I didn’t know if we’d get here in time to save him,” she said softly. Her eyes locked on Arthur. “Thank you for waiting while I ate. I know you’re impatient and wanting answers as to why we showed up in the condition we did.” 

“You mentioned that Percy is in prison? Where and why?” asked Arthur. 

“In Edinburgh, my cousin, Ian Campbell, had him arrested for murdering our uncle. Percy’s innocent. He didn’t do anything. My cousin was stealing from our uncle's company. When he found out that our uncle was going to audit the accounts, he accused Percy of stealing and fired him. My uncle was a squib and so is my cousin. When I used magic to prove Percy’s innocence to my uncle, my cousin knocked me out, broke my wand, and then killed our uncle. He then locked me up in his basement before framing Percy for the murder by hiding money in our flat along with the brass bookend he used to kill my uncle. He went back to our uncle’s house to call the police and report the murder. It worked out perfect for him. He told the police that my uncle thought Percy was stealing from the company and that our uncle was going to confront Percy. The police found the money and the murder weapon in our flat when they searched it and Percy was arrested. When the police couldn’t find me my cousin convinced them that I’d taken some of the money and run. He got the children released into his care and locked them up with me. Ian told me that at the trial before the High Court of Justiciary, Percy received a life sentence. Three weeks ago he drugged my food and when I woke up the children I were on the Scottish moors miles from anywhere. I think he was hoping we would die out there. It was two days before we came upon a farm house. I left the children by the shed and went up to the house. When no one answered I went in and stole some food and clothing. We were so cold and hungry and I needed to eat in order to provide milk for the baby. From then until we arrived here that’s pretty much how things have gone. I couldn’t go to the police for help, my cousin told me that notice was out on me and if the police found me I’d join Percy in jail and loose my children. I was afraid to ask anyone for help, a woman with two little children, alone, with no identification, no money, nothing. I couldn’t say I was robbed, or my car was stolen for fear of the police. So I’ve been stealing food whenever I could. All I could think was to get to the Burrow, that I'd be safe here.” 

Arthur’s anger had been growing as he listened to Penny’s story. When she finished he turned to Ron, “Ron, fetch George and Bill. Tell them to pack a change of clothes and get back here as quick as possible. Hermione, I’d like you to get Ron’s things for him. Molly, will you get mine while I go have a talk with Kingsley?” 

“Arthur, what are going to do?” Molly asked. 

“I’m going to get my son back. I’ve lost four children, I’m not losing any more.” Standing up, he turned sharply and was gone. 

When he returned over an hour later, not only was Kingsley with him, but Remus and Tonks as well. Bill, George, and Ron were waiting, bags packed, and ready to go.  

After everyone had greeted each other, Arthur turned to where Penny sat holding her baby, “Penny I need to know where your cousin lives. Do you know his address?” 

“Yes, he lives in Prestonpans, just east of Edinburgh, at 212 Batting Lane but he spends most evenings at the _Bloody Boar_. It’s a pub on Whiting street.” 

“Good! That’s it everyone. Let’s be off then.” 

“Arthur Weasley! You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on!” Molly said loudly as she grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. 

“I told you dear, we’re going to get Percy.” Seeing the fire starting to build in her eyes, he decided that maybe he should explain more. Molly was usually a very calm person, but when her eyes started to blaze, watch out, you definitely didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her anger. “Molly, it’s all right. Kingsley’s talked to the lead Auror in Edinburgh. One of his men is married to the daughter of a Muggle police captain there. We’re going to floo to the Aurors station, and then go pick up Penny’s cousin and persuade him to confess his guilt to the police captain. Once he’s confessed, they’ll have to let Percy go. See, it’s all very simple. Now why don’t you let go of me so we can be off?” 

“If it’s so simple, then why are you taking the Head of the Aurors Department, a top Auror, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor from Hogwarts, and our sons with you?” Molly asked as she stared intently at her husband. 

Knowing that he’d never been able to lie to Molly, Arthur sighed, “All right, it seems that Penny’s cousin has a reputation for hanging about with some very shady individuals. Kingsley was going to go along anyway, but when the report came back on Penny’s cousin, Remus, who was talking to Kingsley when I arrived, decided to come along too. He’d been waiting for Tonks to get off shift and she insisted on coming when Remus told her what had happened and so here we are.” 

After searching her husband's face carefully, she reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips before stepping aside, “All right Arthur, bring our son home.” 

When Arthur and company arrived at the Aurors' station they were greeted by Angus McDonald, the lead Auror. With him were a younger man and woman and two men dressed as Muggle police officers. The younger man was Sean MacKay. The woman, his wife Mary, while the Muggle police officers were her father, Captain Duncan Murray, and a cousin, Liam Murray. 

Introductions aside, Arthur asked Kingsley to go over the plan of action with everyone.  Taking a small vial of clear liquid out of his pocket and holding it up to the Muggle police captain, Kingsley asked, “Has Angus explained what Veritaserum is?” 

“Aye, he has. It’s a magical truth serum, right?” Captain Murray asked. 

“Close enough. The plan is simple. Get Ian Campbell to drink this and have you catch his confession on one of you’re voice-capturing machines. You then turn it over to someone in the Muggle justice system that can have Percy released.”  

“You don’t be thinking it’ll be that easy do you?” The captain asked. 

“No, I don’t. I was just giving you the basics of what we hope to accomplish. In reality, getting Campbell to drink the potion shouldn’t be too hard, especially if we find him at the pub. We get Tonks to distract him while one of us puts it in his drink. After he’s drunk it, Bill or Ron starts a fight with him, the rest of us will be there to handle any of his friends. We want you at the local constable’s station.  

"When they come to break up the fight, you come with them. We need you to make sure they haul him and who ever he’s fighting with off. Then when he’s in lockup you can mention something about his uncle. Once you get him talking you capture his confession and with the local constables as witnesses there should be no problem getting Percy released. Does that sound reasonable?”  

“Aye, it does, but somebody’s going to have a stiff fine to pay getting out of lockup,” Captain Murray said with a smile. 

“Captain, who can you turn the confession over to once you have it?” Arthur asked. 

“You just leave that to me sir. I have just the man in mind. He’s my brother-in-law's, wife’s, cousin’s father, Lord Ferguson. He’s one of the Lords of Justiciary. Just the man we need for this.”  

“Right then,” Kingsley said, “how long will it take you to get to Prestonpans, Captain?”  

“No more than an hour. But give me an hour and a half before you start the festivities just to be sure.” 

“It’s half past eight now, so we’ll set things off at a quarter to ten,” Kingsley stated. 

“Off we go then,” Captain Murray said as kissed his daughter goodbye before proceeding out the door with his nephew, Officer Murray.

Once they were gone, Angus brought out a wheel from a Muggle bicycle. “If everyone will just take hold we’ll be on our way.” 

When everybody had a hold on the wheel, Angus activated the Portkey and they all vanished, leaving Auror MacKay’s wife, Mary, alone in the station. Walking over to the small kitchen area she went about making herself a cup of tea before settling down to wait for her husband's return. 

The _Bloody Boar_ was crowded when Ron and George walked in. Stopping to look around, he spotted his father sitting at a table on the left with Remus, Tonks, and Angus. At a table to the right sat Bill, Kingsley, and Sean. Receiving a nudge from George, he walked over to the bar and sat down.  

“What’ll it be lads?” the barman asked. 

“A pint of ale,” they both replied. 

Ron had just finished his second pint when he saw Angus lean over and say something to Tonks. As he talked he pointed to a shady looking man heading to the bar. Ron watched as Tonks got up to follow him.  

The man was heavy set with dirty reddish-blond hair and course features. Ron, remembering what he’d done to Penny and the children, had to restrain himself from getting up and punching the man. Instead he watched the man ordered a pint. Tonks waited until the barman sat the drink down before ‘tripping’ and falling into Campbell. While Campbell was distracted, George leaned over and slipped the Veritaserum into his drink.  

Tonks, who by now had regained her feet, was apologizing and offering to buy Campbell another drink. Ron watched eagerly as Campbell downed the doctored drink. Standing up, Ron pretended to lose his balance, and in the process, spilt the pint of ale he was holding on Campbell’s back. 

With a roar of rage, Campbell stood up and turned to face Ron, throwing a punch as he did so. Ron, a grim smile on his face, managed to dodge the blow and stepping in quickly, hit Campbell hard in the stomach. The punch bent Campbell over and a grunt of pain escaped him. Grabbing Campbell by the head, Ron brought his knee up sharply, catching him square in the mouth. Blood and teeth flew as Campbell fell to the floor.  

Hearing someone shout, Ron looked up just in time to see Tonks trip a man charging in his direction. His distraction cost him when a fist hit him hard in the kidney. Hitting the bar, Ron ducked just in time to miss another punch thrown at him by Campbell. Using the bar at his back for leverage, Ron pushed off and kicked Campbell, his booted foot landing squarely in his crotch.  

On impact, Campbell’s eyes rolled back in his head, and with a gurgling moan he once more fell to the floor.  

Catching his breath while rubbing his sore kidney, Ron watched as Bill smashed a bottle over a man's head, dropping him in his tracks, while Tonks broke a chair over the back of the man that had just sent Remus sprawling to the floor.  

Shoving the man George had just knocked flying into him; Ron was bringing his fist back to punch Campbell, who had just managed to stand back up, when the pub’s door flew open. With whistles blowing the Muggle constables burst in, yelling for everyone to break it up. 

The next morning, after visiting a wizard bank to change Galleons into Pounds, Arthur paid a stiff fine for Ron’s release from lockup. Captain Murray was just hanging up the telephone when Ron was brought out and turning to Arthur said, “I’ve just spoken with Lord Ferguson. He wasn’t too pleased with me for disturbing his sleep, but he’s agreed to hear the tape of Campbell’s confession. I’m to meet with him at eleven this morning at his home. If he finds the tape valid, he’ll ask for a special meeting with the Lord Advocate. I’m sorry, but it might be a few days before your son is freed.” 

“You can contact the Aurors' station when you have more information for me,” Arthur told Captain Murray as he shook his hand. “Thank you so much for your help.” 

Once the Captain had left, the rest of them found a quiet place and apparated back to the Aurors' station. 

Arthur said goodbye to Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks, thanking them for their help, and after thanking Angus and Sean for their help as well, and receiving a promise to let him know when Captain Murray returned with information, Arthur and the boy’s Flooed back home. 

After explaining the night’s events, the boys left to go to work. Arthur, who had been up most of the night, stayed up a little longer talking with Molly and Penny before he retired. 

Not expecting to hear anything until late that evening, Arthur was puttering about in his shed playing with a new Muggle portable CD player he’d acquired when Molly came bursting in, “Arthur, Angus just Flooed, he said they're going to release Percy in about an hour.” Jumping up, Arthur hurried toward the house, Molly following closely beside him. “Did he say why they were releasing him so soon?” he asked. 

“No. He said he’d explain everything when you got there.”

“We need to let the boys know. I want everyone there when Percy comes out.” 

“I asked Penny to take care of that before I came for you.” 

“Good, we’ll wait and all leave together then.” 

Twenty minutes later the parlor at the Burrow was full, while twenty-five minutes later it became empty as Ron, the last to leave, stepped into the fireplace. 

Percy was nervous. He’d been rousted out of his cell earlier and placed into a holding room, the guards having told him nothing about what was happening. After sitting for what seemed like hours, the door opened and a man came into the room, introducing himself as Captain Murray of the Edinburgh police department.  

Listening as Captain Murray told him that he was to be released and how it came about, Percy was overwhelmed with emotion. As he was thanking the Captain one of the guards returned, handing Percy some Muggle clothing to change into. 

Once the Captain and guard had left, Percy made quick time getting out of his prison uniform and into the Muggle clothing. A short time later he was being let out the prison gate.  

He noticed Penny first as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him soundly on the lips. Hugging her tightly, he looked over her shoulder to see his entire family standing back, watching.  

Breaking his hold on Penny, he walked hesitantly over to his family, All the while clutching Penny’s hand tightly. Stopping in front of his father, his eyes downcast, he started to speak, “I’m so ashamed, Father, for all the things I’ve said to you. I was so horrid and arrogant toward you and the family. I don’t know if you can ever for……” 

He was cut off as Arthur stepped forward and embraced Percy in a crushing hug saying, “Welcome back son. We’ve missed you.”       

 


End file.
